Amor Prohibido- Shota Aizawa
by LadyShonnen
Summary: No, no y no ¡no está bien! De alguna forma ella se metió debajo de su piel. Aquella niña impulsiva e inmadura pudo hacer lo que ninguna otra mujer había hecho antes con aquel frío y solitario héroe: enamorarlo. Aizawa sabe que no es correcto el haberse enamorado de esa molesta chiquilla, al igual que no entiende como todo eso pudo convertirse en ese amor... amor prohibido
1. Prologo

-. Eres una niña inmadura - dijo el hombre, harto de esa chiquilla molesta. La miraba fijo pues había tratado de usar su Quirk.

-. ¡Muere! - gritó y se fue de la clase.

...

-. ¡Déjame usar mi maldito Quirk! - gritó la rubia.

-. Contrólate.

-. Diablo, voy a matarte - susurró y se lanzó al hombre, rápidamente fue sometida por su maestro. Aquel hombre la miró a los ojos con furia.

-. Haces un berrinche más y te voy a suspender - avisó, la rubia fue calmando su mirada y cuando el hombre quitó la mirada hizo una enorme explosion con sus manos.

...

-.¡ Solo eres una niña inmadura! - le dijo con su calma que la volvía loca de ira, su sangre hervía.

-. ¡Cabeza de caca! - le dijo con ojos llorosos, no lo aguanto más, se mordió el labio para evitar el puchero, el pelinegro la vio temblando frente a él, la acunó en su pecho y sintió como sus lágrimas mojaban su ropa. Aquel demonio tenía sentimientos y se estaban desbordando en forma de agua.

...

-. Katsumi... esto no está bien - dijo Saori viendo a su rubia amiga, la veía con sus celestes ojos que mostraban tristeza y preocupación por su amiga.

-. ¿Crees que no lo se? ¡Claro que lo se! Pero no puedo evitar quererlo... querer este amor prohibido.

-. Te ayudaré... - respondió la peliblanco tomando la mano de su amiga.

...

Katsumi miró las ojeras debajo de sus ojos grises, respiro profundo y se lavó el rostro. Saori la esperaba a la salida de la escuela así que hizo eso lo más rápido posible. Salió de ahí pero chocó con alguien y por andar distraída calló al suelo. Se enojó y estuvo a punto de activar su Quirk pero una voz la detuvo.

-. Perdón - dijo y le extendió la mano, los ojos grises se encontraron con los negros de su maestro. Miró la mano y decidió ponerse de pie por su cuenta.

-. Quítate de mi camino.

-. ¿A donde vas? - preguntó el hombre.

-. No te importa.

-. A una cita con Kaminari - le dijo haciendo que lo viera. Ella no respondió - a Bakugō no le gustara eso.

-. Pues que se meta sus gustos en el culo. - dijo cada vez más bajo, el de cabello negro estaba cada vez más cerca de sus labios y de alguna forma la había acorralado.

-. A mi tampoco me gusta que salgas con chicos - habló sin darle tiempo y la besó, al principio se resistió pero luego correspondió gustosa enredando sus dedos en su cabello. Aizawa la levantó y enrolló sus piernas en su cadera y entonces este lamió su cuello haciéndola temblar.

La rubia apretó más sus piernas atrayéndolo más a ella, quería sentir su calor.

-. Dime qué me amas a mi - dijo el de cabello negro en su oído, deseaba oír esas palabras de la pequeña chica.

-. No

...

-. ¡Déjame ir! - gritó ella.

-. Deja de hacer un berrinche por todo.

-. Solo sabes corregirme, no te importo. ¡Solo quieres reformarme! - gritó explotando. El no usó su Quirk para detenerla, la dejó desahogarse.

-. Te amo.

-. Aléjate de mi, por favor.

...

Solo se escuchaba el sonido de los gemidos y la piel que chocaba de aquellos dos amantes a punto de llegar al climax. Lo que hacían estaba mal, era inapropiado y hasta ilegal, pero no podían evitarlo. Tenían que estar con el otro, la necesidad de sentirse era enorme.

Juntos llegaron a aquel ansiado orgasmo. Uno junto al otro, mirándose y tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-. Te amo... - dijo Katsumi con un sonrojo.

...


	2. Chapter 1

Una rubia se levantó exaltada al escuchar una fuerte explosion en su casa. Camino al cuarto de su hermano mayor y le dio un golpe, tenía un sueño en el que peleaba con un villano y activó su Quirk dormido.

-. ¡Perra, deja de hacer eso! - gritó molesto aquel rubio de ojos rojos, su hermana ni siquiera le respondió y simplemente salió de la habitación.

Vio que tenía 15 minutos antes de que sonara el despertador y no le servirían de mucho, se preparo para su primer día en la academia Yuuei. Ya lista y desayunada bajó a esperar a su mejor amiga.

Ambos rubios se quedaron tomados de la mano frente a su casa, siempre que estaban fuera de la casa solo ellos Katsuki tomaba la mano de su problemática hermana menor.

Tres chicas se acercaron, la más alta tenía pelo y ojos celestes, su cabello iba en degrade hasta terminar en blanco, se acercó a Katsuki y le dio un beso en los labio.

La otra era de pelo rosa y ojos negros como la noche, lamió su mano y la pasó por el rostro del chico ganándose un "maldita perra" de su parte y a la otra rubia la despeinó un poco.

La tercera tenía el pelo blanco y ojos celestes, era la hermana menor de la primera chica y mejor amiga de Katsumi. Emprendieron su camino a aquella escuela no sin antes pasar a buscar al novio de la pelirosa.

En la enorme academia las menores se escabulleron entre la gente para evitar escuchar el discurso de bienvenida, a ellas no le interesaba eso e incluso a la rubia ni le interesaba ser una heroina.

Buscaron su clase, 1A como era lógico Gracias a sus habilidades lógicas y poderosas peculiaridades parecidas a las de sus hermanos mayores.

Llegaron al aula que Máximo tenía 15 personas, Saori y Katsumi se sentaron juntas en la fila intermedia. La segunda daba una ojeada a cada persona que se encontraba en el aula, analizaba tanto a chicas como a chicos y ninguno parecía una amenaza.

-. ¡Heeeello mis niños! - dijo Present Mic entrando por la puerta, todos saludaron respetuosamente. - yo no soy el maestro de esta clase, pero el vendrá pronto - dijo con su estridente voz.

Seguía ligando el japonés y el inglés confundiendo a la mayoría, pero no a las dos chicas, hizo que cada uno se presentara, con su nombre, peculiaridad y motivación para ser héroe.

-. Soy Kuna Daiki, mi Quirk es la manipulación del agua y mi motivación para ser héroe que vengo de un extenso linaje de héroes - explicó el chico que más había llamado la atención de Katsumi, el tenía el pelo azul con ojos dorados.

-. Mi nombre es Yukimura Saori, mi Quirk es la manipulación total del hielo y cosas con bajas temperaturas y mi motivación para ser héroe es ayudar a quien lo necesite, pues nunca sobran héroes - dijo la de pelo blanco recibiendo aplauso de sus compañeros, se sonrojo un poco pero lo disimuló.

-. My lady, it's your turn - habló Mic refiriéndose a la rubia. Se puso de pie ya que ella lo entendió.

-. I know- dijo haciéndolo sonreír - mi nombre es Bakugou Katsumi, mi Quirk es crear y controlar explosiones. - respondió y se sentó nuevamente.

-. ¿Y tu motivación para ser héroe? - preguntó una chica de cabello castaño la cual al momento de presentarse la rubia no le prestó atención.

-. No quiero ser héroe - respondió creando un enorme silencio - mi familia me obligó a aplicar y entrar. Es todo.

-.-

Aún en clase de educación física el maestro no había llegado, los pusieron a hacer lanzamientos tal y como sus hermanos le habían contado, eso no suponía un problema para las chicas y decidieron quedarse de últimas para ver a la competencia.

Present Mic detuvo a Saori de hacer su lanzamiento porque el maestro que realmente les correspondía había llegado, vieron a aquel hombre de treinta y algo, con el pelo negro como la noche y un poco despeinado, barba de hacía unos días, ojos negros con grandes ojeras debajo de ellos.

Parecía un hombre bastante pacifico y calmado.

-. Lamento haber llegado tarde... mi nombre es Aizawa Shouta y seré su maestro. - Present Mic le estregó la carpeta con la información de los estudiantes y los resultados de las pruebas para que así no tuviesen que repetir.

Le agradeció al rubio y luego puso su vista en la hoja con los resultados obtenidos hasta el momento.

-. Quizás Mic no haya dicho este pero, los tres últimos serán expulsados - dijo como la cosa más normal del mundo y todos los estudiantes se exaltaron ante aquello, los mando a callar y puso sus ojos en Saori haciendo que se pusiera nerviosa por lo que había dicho antes. - ¿tu eres? - preguntó.

-. Yukimura Saori - respondió con la mirada en la bola.

-. ¿Hermana de Shiori-San? - preguntó impresionando a la chica, asintió y se sintió orgullosa de su hermana, el rebusco en las hojas algo y luego levantó la mirada - adelante.

Le indico y ella dirigió sus ojos a la chica de ojos grises que la animaba en silencio. Saori lanzó fuertemente la bola con ayuda de su Quirk causando que se congelara, Aizawa le mostró el marcador que indicaba 708'5 metros posicionándola en primer lugar.

Todos sus compañeros menos la rubia se asombraron ante el increíble poder de su Quirk.

-. No esperaba menos de la hermana menor de Shiori-San. - dijo el hombre anotando algo en sus hojas. Miró a la rubia y le hizo una señal con la cabeza de que cambiara lugares con la albina.

-. Recuerda lo que Airi dijo - indicó la albina. Aizawa maldijo ante la idea de que esa fuera hermana de aquella bestia. Busco el apellido Hayashi en los archivos y no estaba. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al no encontrar el apellido de aquella maldita niña que le hizo la vida imposible junto a Bakugou el año anterior.

-. ¿Cual es tu nombre? - preguntó con su expresión de siempre, la rubia dirigió sus ojos grises a su maestro.

-. Bakugou Katsumi - dijo cambiando la bola de mano. Frunció el ceño ante aquello, una chica que vivió toda su vida con el loco de Katsuki y que aparentemente seguiría un consejo de Airi Hayashi no le daba buena espina, solo verla le indicaba que era una revoltosa.

Busco su nombre, había una foto de la chica con su información básica y especificaciones de su Quirk y al final de estas encerrado y escrito con letras de color rojo se podía leer "Quirk inestable"

Katsumi se puso en posición para lanzar, respiró profundo y lanzó, su Quirk no se activó lo que la dejó extrañada.

-. ¿Que diablos? - gritó viendo sus manos, empezó a frotarlas efusivamente.

-. ¡Katsumi! - llamó Saori, era peligroso que hiciera eso, el maestro la miraba fijamente y sus ojos ahora eran rojos.

-. ¡Deja de hacer eso maldicion! Se me secan los ojos - le gritó y por el impacto ella se detuvo, el maestro se echó gotas en los ojos para lubricarlos. - cancele tu Quirk, no nos explotes.

-. ¡No iba a hacerlo maldicion! - gritó en la cara del hombre.

-. Antes de lanzar ya había chispas ¿segura que lo puedes controlar?

Katsumi explotó la bola en sus manos sin querer, respiró profundo y sonrió. - seguro que si.

Aizawa la miró y luego a Saori. Le indicó a la rubia que se pusiera en posición y el le avisaría cuando lanzar.

-. Aizawa-sensei... yo puedo contener su explosión... - susurró Saori y el asintió.

Katsumi se preparó y lanzó con una fuerte explosión. 705'1 posicionándose después de su amiga, vio que Saori había levantado un muro de hielo totalmente transparente al rededor de ella y de los demás alumnos.

-. ¡Déjame salir! - gritó golpeando el hielo de su amiga, Saori se acercó y absorbió el hielo.

Katsumi miró sus manos, le ardían por la magnitud de la explosión.

-. Bakugou, castigada después de clases.

-.-.-.

En el rededor las menores contaron lo sucedido a sus hermanos mayores.

-. ¡Debiste ser la primera perra! - dijo Katsuki molesto - felicidades Saori, así se hace. - le dijo esta vez a su cuñada.

-. Castigada el primer día de clases... estás caminando sobre las huellas de Airi - dijo esta vez Shiori. El Bakugo mayor y la de pelo rosa chocaron palmas al recordar todas las travesuras del año anterior.

-. No es de hombres ser tan problemática - recriminó Kirishima a su chica para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-. Cierto - dijo Airi y le dio un rápido pico en los labios, el pelirrojo se sonrojó - es de tu chica - volvió a darle varios besos.

-. ¡Deja de meterte en lios! - gritó el rubio dándole un golpe en la cabeza a su hermana siendo regañado por su novia.

Katsumi se restregó el rostro, Saori hablaba con Izuku. Airi era un desastre, a ella le funcionaba ser un desastre y era una chica bastante cool y atrevida, el personaje favorito de muchas personas si su vida fuera un manga... A pesar de que Airi le había enseñado muchas cosas a la rubia por no tener hermanos menores, Katsumi sabía que era un mal ejemplo a seguir a pesar de sus similitudes en la forma de ser.

Airi en solo un año pasó a la historia de U.A. como la más problemática -sobrepasando a Katsuki que era su compañero de aventuras por muy poco- y ahora ella estaba en tercer lugar al estar castiga el primer día...


	3. Chapter 2

Katsuki trataba de liberarse del Quirk de su novia, estaba encerrado en una bola de hielo color violeta tan pálido que se podía ver a travez de ella. El maldecía y exigía ser liberado.

-. ¡Atraparon al terrorista mayor! - gritó Airi a las menores para que estuvieran atentas ya que era la primera vez que entrenaban con ellos. Sus entrenamientos consistían en uno contra todos y esta vez le tocaba a Shiori ser ese uno.

El seguía haciendo explosiones que desconcentraban a la peliceleste, Airi trató de liberar al niño bomba y Deku quizo atacar a Shiori, al ver que no podría esquivarlo a tiempo levantó una pequeña muralla de hielo lo que hizo que el quedara clavado en ella.

-. ¡Cuidado con eso! - gritó Shiori al ver ese puño frente a ella.

-. ¡Torpe Deku! ¡Cuidado donde golpeas perra! ¡Sácame de aquí Shiori! ¡Matare a ese Deku! - gritaba el rubio desde la burbuja de hielo que Shiori había reforzado para que escapara el menor sonido posible

Airi creó unas raíces que conducían la electricidad, con ayuda de Denki pero para Shiori todos esos movimientos eran predecibles.

Al cabo de 15 minutos ya tenia a todos inmóviles, los liberó y tomaron asiento para que la ganadora explicara lo que hacían mal.

.

.

.

Aizawa tenía a Katsumi amarrada y amordazada, esa irrespetuosa niña no le permitía dar la clase y llegó a esas medidas.

Dejo de gemir y tratar de gritar y se dispuso a prestar algo de atención luego de concluir que su Sensei no la iba a soltar, luego de dar las instrucciones todos fueron a entrenar con su respectiva pareja, excepto la rubia.

-. ¿Por qué tienes a esta lady amarrada? - preguntó Present Mic acercándose a la chica.

-. Por revoltosa - respondió sin importancia. Vio como su rubio amigo la soltaba.

-. Gracias Yamada-sensei - respondió con una reverencia luego de dirigió al de cabellos oscuros - Eres un imbecil - le dijo para después integrarse al entrenamiento de alguna forma. Con ella eran 11 ya que en vez de 3 el había expulsado 4

-. Mocosa revoltosa - susurró Aizawa.

-. No es una mocosa, have 15 years old. - le informó su rubio solo bufo cansado. - no pensé que te llegara otra así. - le comentó.

-. Yo tampoco, con Airi tenía para una década- respondió recordando el año anterior como aquella cabeza de chicle lo volvió loco.

-. El problema eres tú - concluyó Present Mic - Tus estudiantes problema solo te irrespetan a ti.

-. No tengo la culpa de que sean unos llorones rencorosos.

El rubio simplemente ignoró el comentario, el primer día el era muy duro con sus estudiantes y para algunos no era nada pero para otros como la mencionada Airi o como Katsumi era una clara e innecesaria declaración de guerra. Claro que el se ayudaba de eso para mejorar los entrenamientos como todo buen maestro.

Aizawa se acercó a Katsumi e iniciaron una batalla, si lograba vencerlo podía saltarse el castigo de esa semana. Empezaron sin Quirks ya que ella estaba algo agotada por el berrinche anterior.

Claro que Aizawa estaba por encima de ella pero para empezar no era tan duro con la chica, esquivaba los golpes con fluidez pero al lanzar uno era muy predecible, sus ataques siempre eran a los puños.

-. Eres muy predecible - le dijo su maestro tomándole la muñeca para darle un giro - utiliza más el factor sorpresa, evoluciona tu ataque - dijo en su oído.

Katsumi analizó sus posibilidades y eran igual a cero, explotó la mano que el sostenía para así apartarlo. La explosión llamó la atención de los demás que poco a poco dejaron su entrenamiento para observar a su maestro y a La Niña bomba. Saori miraba atentamente para intervenir en un momento de apuro.

EraserHead borro el quirck de Katsumi lo que la hizo maldecir, mientras estuviese en su campo de visión debía valerse solo de ataques de corto alcance con su cuerpo.

Mientras lanzaba golpes que obviamente eran bloqueados frotaba algunos de sus dedos para que al momento de que su kosei regresara la explosión fuese monstruosa.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor nacían en la frente de la rubia causando que su cabello se pegara a esta, pasó la mano izquierda por su frente y Justo en el momento que el parpadeó ella creó una explosión bastante grande mandándolo a volar, pero como era de esperar el calló bien parado.

Aizawa se puso serio y trató de atrapar a la rubia con su bufanda pero esta veía venir el movimiento y lo esquivó de manera eficaz.

-. ¡Evoluciona en tu ataque! - le gritó al otro lado, había marcado distancia con el hombre pues el le ganaba en agilidad y experiencia además de que el uso de su Quirk estaba casi al límite por las rabietas anteriores. Limpió las lágrimas que aún no salían de sus ojos.

EraserHead fue rápido y antes de que ella quitara las manos de sus ojos la derribó.

-. ¡Suéltame, es trampa! - gritó fúrica.

-. En una pelea real no le vas a lloriquear a un villano. - reclamó mirándola fijo, pero sin activar su quirck.

-. No sabes nada - susurró. Luego explotó todo su cuerpo, la explosión mandó lejos al hombre e hizo que el gimnasio vibrara un poco.

Su maestro había caído, dudó unos segundos pero se asomó a la orilla lo que fue una mala idea, la bufanda del hombre la envolvió y la hizo caer de bruces al suelo. Antes de caer la rubia había quedado inconsciente.

-. No. No. No... - repetía Saori mientras corría a ella - busquen ayuda - gritó arrodillada junto al cuerpo de su amiga que estaba inconsciente.

-. Solo se desmayó.

-. No. - dijo seria, hizo unas tijeras de hielo pues tenía tanto control sobre su Quirk que podía crear objetos funcionales con el. Empezó a cortar la ropa de su amiga dejando ver graves quemaduras.

.-.-.-.

La rubia ya había sido sanada pero seguía inconsciente.

-. Esa perra estupida sabe lo que le pasa

-. Tranquilo, solo está harta de los castigos.

-. ¡Entonces que deje de joder! - gritó en el rostro de su chica haciéndola que alzara una ceja - lo siento amor.

-. Tu y Airi vivían castigados. ¡Castigados por mierda! Al menos ella hace desastres.

-. Shiori basta, me haces querer volver a se una delincuente.

-. Lamento no haberla detenido a tiempo...

-. ¡No es tu culpa! Ella es una loca que quiere siempre ir más allá - dijo su cuñado molesto, quería despertar a su hermana a golpes pero su piel aún seguía sensible.

-. Espero que Katsumi-San no haga eso otra vez.

-. ¡Cierra la boca Maldito Deku! - dijo para llevarse un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su novia.

-. ¿Así es cómo cuidan a alguien inconsciente?

-. Lo sentimos Shōta - susurró Airi haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera incómodo.

-. No me llames por mi nombre Hayashi.

-. Nosotros nos retiramos sensei - se apresuró a decir Midoriya mientras salía con sus compañeros. Ya afuera se dieron cuenta que Airi se había quedado ahí con Katsumi y Aizawa. Shiori los obligó a no volver a entrar y se fueron.

-. No seas tan duro con ella. - dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-. ¿Donde estarías si yo no hubiese sido duro contigo? - le interrogó haciéndola poner los ojos en blanco.

-. Quizás me hubiese ido cuando los demás salieron, Shota - su nombre lo dijo de manera lenta y sensual. Dejo escapar una risita.

-. ¿Nunca cambiarás? - Ella negó - Suerte que ya no eres mi responsabilidad.

-. No hablemos de nosotros, ese es el pasado. - el azabache seguía con su expresión monótona de siempre - se más suave con ella, es como mi hermana menor... no quiero que salga lastimada o terminara de irse el poco respeto que siento por ti.

Al terminar de hablar se fue sin mirar atrás, esa chica para suerte o desgracia jamás iba a cambiar y acababa de hacerle una amenaza directa. Era cierto que la pelirosa nunca lo respetó pero acababa de cruzar su propia línea.

Minutos después la rubia despertó, frunciendo el ceño al ver a su maestro en su saco amarillo de dormir, parecía una oruga y eso la hizo sonreír. Tocó su piel y le ardía así que decidió quedarse un rato más.

Vio la mesa a su derecha con su teléfono y algunos dulces, tomó el teléfono para enviarle mensajes a sus amigos de que había despertado y prosiguió a comer uno de sus dulces. Al aburrirse empezó a lanzarle trozos al que dormía plácidamente.

-. Eres molesta - le dijo abriendo los ojos.

-. Despierta mami oruga - habló lanzándole varios trozos a la vez.


	4. Chapter 3

El sermón continuaba y por un momento deseó ser sorda ya que aquel hombre no cerraba la boca, miró sus opciones y la ventana estaba muy alta para saltar por ella así que él la atraparía antes de que llegara. Sintió un cosquilleo en sus piernas y supo que tampoco saldría corriendo.

-. ¿Me estás prestando atención? - preguntó con clara molestia en su voz.

-. Nadita. - dijo como niña pequeña, el teléfono vibró en sus manos y la pantalla se iluminó. Se concentró en su mensaje.

-. ¿Por qué no dijiste los problemas de tu Kosei?

-. Porque no - se encogió de hombros.

Ella continuó en su teléfono y Aizawa envuelto en su saco de dormir la miraba teclear frunciendo el ceño en ocasiones. La hermana menor de Bakugou Katsuki. ¿De donde había salido? Eso era lo que el azabache se había preguntado desde el primer día de clases. Él había estado en su casa luego de que lo secuestraran y jamás hubo señales de tener una hermana menor, jamás la mencionó.

-. ¿De donde saliste?

Katsumi sonrió -. De una vagina - cada vez que sonreía era un mal presagio. Ella tenía la sonrisa del diablo.

Lo sacaba de quicio la forma en que siempre daba una mala respuesta y quería estar por encima de todos todo el tiempo, incluyéndolo a él que era sus superior. Estaba para enseñarle y ella no se dejaba enseñar.

.

.

.

Saori era la no.1 de la clase como era claro, le hacía honor a su apellido al igual que la revoltosa de Katsumi. Con el tiempo había bajado un poco la guardia, seguía con un millón de castigos acumulados pero por el momento tenía una pausa de agregarle más.

Caminaban sin perder a Aizawa de vista ya que estaban caminando en otra ciudad buscando una gasolinera porque no tenían combustible y él decidió llevarse a 5 de sus más revoltosos estudiantes para que no causaran problemas y así vigilarlos. Cada quien tomó el galón que le correspondía y emprendieron su camino. Llenaron el tanque y se disponían a irse.

-. ¡Aizawa-sensei! - llamó la albina - No encuentro a Katsumi.

Él azabache miró a su alrededor, la rubia ceniza no estaba en ninguna parte.

-. ¡Kuna, Inoue! ¿Donde está? - preguntó a los chicos frente a él, el de ojos dorados miró a su amiga de ojos Zafiro. Se encogieron de hombros indicando que no sabían - ¡estaba junto a ustedes!

-. Se detuvo un momento a atarse los cordones... luego de eso no la vi más - se defendió la rubia antes de cualquier cosa, Saori se acercó a ella y con su mano congelada le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

-. ¡Y tan normal lo dices! - gritó una vez que le tuvo en el suelo. Aquella chica nunca le calló bien y siempre se pegaba a Katsumi aunque la apartaba.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de su amiga, conocía los límites de Katsumi y ella no se perdería solo por molestar a su maestro... al menos no sin decirle a ella. La llamada fue contestada y se escuchó una explosión. De igual forma las personas corrieron en dirección contraria mientras los alumnos se dirigieron a ella.

Aizawa detuvo a la mayoría pero no a Kuna ni a Yukimura quienes se adelantaron al encuentro, llegaron a un callejón de donde salía humo y ahí estaba la rubia ceniza frente a un chico más alto que ella con el pelo negro y alborotado, también tenía algunos extraños parches adheridos a su piel. Mientras que Katsumi tenía media explosión en su mano, él tenía una llama azul encendida, Saori conocía a ese chico, su hermana se lo había descrito y era de la liga de villanos. Lanzó una bola de fuego a la chica de ojos grises que nunca llegó pues había frente a ella una muralla de hielo.

-. Así que tienes compañía - susurró el chico. Katsumi agradeció internamente que hubiesen llegado a tiempo.

Esta vez aquel chico de los parches atacó a sus amigos pero el fuego no llegó pues ella hizo una pequeña explosión controlada en él. Aquello se le hacía difícil y le hacía gastar muchas energías.

-. ¿¡Donde diablos está Eraser!? - gritó a su compañeros, ellos también se preguntaban lo mismo.

-. Estoy seguro que EraserHead tiene sus propios problemas. - Katsumi lanzó una explosión que por fin acertó. Pero no fue de mucha ayuda. Dio la espalda un momento para ayudar a Kuna a reincorporarse pero nunca llegó. El chico la tomó por el cuello y pegó a la pared - ¿tú maestro no te dijo que no des la espalda en la lucha? - prendió fuego al suelo para que los demás no se acercaran.

-. ¡Apaga ese maldito fuego, rápido! - escucharon como gritaba Saori al chico con peculiaridad de agua.

-. Suéltame...

-. No estás en posición de hacer exigencias. - Katsumi no respondió. El aire casi se acababa y aquel chico de ojos azules sonreía al verla quemada y sucia.

-. ¿Que quieres? - preguntó como ultima salida. Él sonrió de medio lado y la miró a los ojos mientras que soltaba un poco su agarre. Katsumi vio el momento y explotó todo su cuerpo haciendo que él chico se desintegrara.

Ver aquello le causó una enorme repulsión haciendo que vomitara. Sintió una mano en su espalda y era su albina amiga brindándole una sonrisa. Estaba sucia y algo quemada, miró hacia adelante y notó que había atravesado el fuego cuando notó la explosión. Katsumi se desmayó en las piernas de la albina. Saori se sentó ahí con ella y con su ultimas fuerzas las cubrió a ambas en hielo.

.

.

.

Horas después de que las quemaduras habían sido curadas las chicas aún no despertaban, fueron llevadas al hospital más cercano y llamaron a sus hermanos mayores, en aquella habitación la primera en despertar fue Katsumi que al abrir los ojos se encontró a Airi queriendo golpear a su maestro mientras era sostenida por Kirishima.

-. ¡Duerme con un ojo abierto! - fue lo último que dijo al hombre, aún nadie se había dado cuenta de que ella había despertado.

-. Tienes problemas de ira, Hayashi.

-. Se irán cuando pueda golpearte, tenlo por seguro Aizawa.

Un quejido salió de la boca de la rubia ceniza al intentar moverse, las vendas que tenía el el estómago eran molestas y le rozaban al moverse. Rápidamente se acercaron a su cama.

-. ¡Perra, deja de preocuparme!

-. ¡Cállate, hermano tonto!

-. ¡Dejen de pelear!

-. Lo sentimos Shiori - dijeron los hermanos al unísono. Rieron por el parecido que los rubios tenían en casi todo.

-. Hace demasiado calor - dijo Saori despertando. Su hermana la abrazó junto a Izuku.

La Yukimura mayor tomó la mano de su hermana para así con ayuda de su Quirk bajar su temperatura. Shiori con ayuda de Airi y con regaños de Aizawa entraron algo de comida a la habitación de las chicas.

-. No jodas Shōta. No estamos en la escuela, sería mejor que te fueras - Shiori le dio un pequeño golpe con el codo y el rodó los ojos al escudar a Airi llamarlo por su nombre en la privacidad.

-. Yukimura y Bakugou son mis alumnas. Me quedo. - la pelirrosa entrecerró los ojos con ira. Nunca soporto la forma tan tranquila de aquel hombre.

-. Shōta... déjala descansar.

-. Que deje de hacer desastres - se encogió de hombros - ella camina sobre tus huellas.

Shiori dejó a su amiga y a su antiguo maestro solos en el pasillo, no se quedaría ahí como tercera rueda mientras ellos discutían en pleno hospital.

-. Nunca cambiarás.

-. Tu tampoco, Hayashi.

-. ¿Ahora soy Hayashi? - preguntó con media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

-. Pequeña Airi - susurró el hombre mientras colocaba una mano en la cabeza de la chica. Ella se sonrojó y le dio media sonrisa.

-. Eres un idiota...

Ambos entraron para ver a las chicas que estaban gustosas comiendo sus dulces, ya habían dado sus declaraciones y casi acababa la hora de visita, el maestro las cuidaría por orden de la escuela así que sus hermanos y amigos se irían pronto. Aizawa se metió en su saco de dormir mientras las menores se despedían. Las cuatro personas prometieron regresar temprano antes de irse.

La rubia ceniza y la albina continuaron hablando animadamente mientras el hombre dormía. Horas más tarde decidieron dormir y así lo hicieron aunque sólo una lo logró. Katsumi no dormía por el dolor de aquellas quemaduras que le causó aquel chico más las de su propio kosei fuera de control. Estaba sentada en la cama jugando en su teléfono para así distraerse de aquel casi insoportable dolor.

Puso los pies en el frío piso, se levantaría a tomar un poco de ahí y se recostaría en el piso para así calmar el ardor. Justo en el momento en que se puso de pie una voz la asustó.

-. ¿Que haces? - le dijo su maestro. Acababa de levantar así que la voz del azabache estaba más ronca de lo normal lo cual hizo que la piel de la rubia se erizara.

-. A buscar agua, no quería molestarte.

-. Siéntate, yo te la llevaré - y así lo hizo, bajo la tenue luz que se escapa de la puerta entreabierta del baño ella observaba cada perezoso movimiento de Aizawa. Le entregó el vaso con el liquido dentro.

-. Gracias - dijo casi inaudible. Odiaba tener que ser una carga. Él no dijo nada y ella tomó todo el vaso de un sorbo. -. ¿Puedes traerme otro?

Aizawa repitió el mismo procedimiento de antes.

-. Gracias por cuidarnos...

-. Es mi obligación como maestro, no agradezcas.

-. No es verdad. Tu deber es estar al tanto, no estar aquí... Pido disculpas por Saori y por mi por ser una molestia - ante esas palabras Aizawa sonrió y sabía que ella no podía verlo.

-. No son débiles. Ojalá todos mis estudiantes fueran tan fuerte como ustedes. Ahora duerme, debes descansar.


	5. Chapter 4

El día estaba más que hermoso para salir afuera y entrenar, pero no para la clase 1-A, ellos estaban recibiendo aquella molesta teoría que tanto los aburría. La más aburrida era aquella rubia ceniza que estaba más dormida que despierta, su amiga de vez en cuando le congelaba un dedo para que así se despertara y no agregara más castigos de los que ya tenía.

Su estómago rugió sumando el hambre al aburrimiento y al dolor que sentía en su abdomen bajo. Miró a su desaliñado maestro y pensó en cómo había sido la vida de aquel pro héroe. Era extraño que pensara en otras personas pero el aburrimiento la obligaba.

¿Y si el era un niño problema como ella y terminó siendo un aburrido maestro? ¿Por qué era tan estricto? ¿Que se traía con ella? ¿Acaso era así de cascarrabias por falta de sexo?

Esa última la hizo reír un poco atrayendo la atención de todos.

-. ¿Algo que compartir Bakugou? - preguntó su maestro.

-. ¿Falta mucho para el receso? - Aizawa rodó los ojos, se estaba cansando de los chistes de esa niñita. Siguiendo explicando mientras la ignoraba aunque la veía mandándose notas con Kuna y de vez en cuando evitando que Yukimura prestara atención.

Katsumi se aburrió y empezó a hacer bolitas de papel. Lanzó una a la mesa donde se encontraba Inoue Maka junto a Fujimori Fuiko. Cuando la pequeña bolita de papel estalló ambos saltaron asustados causando la risa de la rubia ceniza.

Aizawa lo ignoró pero la chica repitió el procedimiento un par de veces más y cuando el iba a reprocharle lanzó todas las bolas que le quedaban al aire haciéndolas explotar.

-. Patético - murmuró alguien en aquel salón de clases, Katsumi detuvo su risa para girar su rostro a quien había dicho aquello.

-. ¿Algún problema Hamasaki? - la chica entrecerró los ojos de color violeta, su cabello corto simétricamente a los hombros y aquel flequillo color rojo por encima de sus ojos. - habla - siseó lista para saltar a la chica en cualquier momento.

-. ¡Siempre estás de bromas y desastres! - se quejó aquella chica haciendo que Katsumi sonriera, Saori se quedó viendo al frente.

Sigilosamente había hecho otra pequeña bola de papel y con la misma sonrisa la lanzó a la cara de la chica - ¡boo! - la pelirroja gritó e hizo reír a Katsumi eufórica. - que tonta.

-. Eres tan infantil - siseo entre dientes. Apretaba sus puños de los que salía humo rosado y de repente paró. Era claro que el maestro había intervenido con su Quirk.

-. Lo dice la que gritó como tonta con una bola de papel - ahora no solo Katsumi sino la clase completa reía, nuevamente había hecho la la chica quedar en vergüenza frente a todos.

Su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Levantó su mano con la intención de golpear a Katsumi en el rostro cuando de pronto la bola que había en su mesa explotó sobresaltandola.

-. Bakugou, déjalo ya - pidió el maestro cansado del teatro que ambas chicas habían causado en su clase.

-. ¡Vamos sensei! Diviértase.

-. ¡Deja de ser tan irrespetuosa! - y esas fueron las palabras que la llevaron al límite, se puso de pie y se disponía a golpear a la molesta chica de atrás de ella pero el explosivo golpe nunca llegó.

Las cintas hechas de carbon que poseía su maestro la atrapaban, giró levemente su rostro y el hombre tenía los ojos rojos y su cabello flotaba levemente. La acercó a el y un escalofrío la recorrió, nunca lo había visto con el ceño tan fruncido. Tragó grueso y se mentalizó saliendo de eso con un drama, no podía haber llegado tan alto para lanzarse.

-. Ya déjalo. - fueron sus palabras tajantes y casi como un golpe. Realmente empezaba a tenerle respeto al azabache.

-. Calma sensei, solo fue una pelea amistosa.

-. Eres una niña inmadura - dijo el hombre, harto de esa chiquilla molesta. La miraba fijo pues había tratado de usar su Quirk nuevamente.

-. ¡Muere! - gritó y se fue de la clase.

Odiaba ese maldito adjetivo "inmadura" ¿quien se creía el para decirle así? El no era el rey de la madurez, dormía en clase aún cuando el era el maestro y muchas veces les hacía bromas ¡era ilógico! ¡El gran amante a la lógica era un ilógico! La rubia hacía pequeñas explosiones con sus manos, ¡estaba furiosa! Y su enojo hacía que su Kosei se activara solo.

Salió al patio, estaba pasando eso de nuevo y si seguía así iba a explotar... literalmente explotar.

Recordó los ejercicios que Airi le había enseñado en las vacaciones pasadas y respiró la acción, cada movimiento, cada respiración la repitió con la odiosa lentitud que recordaba y ¡funcionaba! ¡El yoga funcionaba!

Luego de haberse calmado se durmió un rato e incluso hasta se coló en la clase de su hermano, decidió no irse de la escuela pues tenía que regresar para cumplir con uno de los castigos que había acumulado en la larga lista y que seguro hoy le había sumado al menos una semana.

Frente a ese pensamiento la chica suspiró, pensó en simplemente dar media vuelta y fingir que se había ido, entró a su aula sin tocar y su maestro estaba en el escritorio quizás con algunos papeles y en una esquina encima del escritorio se encontraba Airi molestándolo. O al menos eso parecía por la cara de fastidio que el azabache llevaba.

-. ¿Hola?

-. ¡Mi dulce nena! - había dicho Airi al notar su presencia, se bajó del escritorio y apoyó sus manos en el para mascullarle algo al hombre que Katsumi no pudo entender para luego salir - todo tuyo - dijo pasando a su lado.

Katsumi se quedó en la puerta esperando que el hombre se pusiera de pie pero eso no pasó.

-. ¿Planeas quedarte de pie las dos horas?

-. Creí que íbamos a entrenar.

-. Hoy no. Siéntate ahí en silencio.

Katsumi por primera vez se había sentado en la primera fila, ahí frente a su maestro mirando como corregía los exámenes que les había dado en la mañana, Katsumi quería sacar su celular o crear una explosión en los papeles de su maestro, algo que la distrajera un momento de la hora totalmente aburrida que ya llevaba ahí, vio el reloj arriba de Aizawa y aunque se sentía como una hora, solo habían pasada 8 minutos. Un gran suspiro salió de sus labios y pensó entretenerse con cualquier cosa.

Miró sus manos cuando se aburrió de ver el cabello negro de su maestro, lamió su pulgar derecho y luego chasqueó sus dedos, creó una pequeña explosión con un leve sonido pero con una fuerte iluminación.

Aquellos ojos cansados habían llevado su atención a la chica que fascinada hacía explosiones con sus dedos. Aizawa notaba como ella trataba de no perturbar su trabajo y sonreía al ver como sus explosiones no eran descomunales. La fémina levantó el rostro y sus ojos grises chocaron con los negros de su maestro, algo nació en ella que le hizo sonreírle pero se regañó mentalmente por aquello, esa distracción casi hace que sus dedos volaran.

Aizawa fue más rápido y activo su Kosei, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y su cabello flotó en el aire haciendo que Katsumi se sonrojara por distraerse de esa forma.

-. Y-yo... ¡oh por Dios! Perdón por eso - sus nervios la traicionaban, tomó un mechón de su cabeza y lo acariciaba de arriba hacia abajo mientras balbuceaba.

-. Hey, hey. Cálmate, eso no es nada - calmó el azabache, los ojos grises se encontraban inyectados en sangre y lágrimas que no salieron.

Poco a poco se fue calmando, su maestro sostenía su mano, un pequeño ataque de pánico había emergido de ella al no poder controlar esa explosión. Mordió el interior de su mejilla cuando estuvo tranquila.

-. Lo lamento - susurró- se que hago berrinches pero... no me gustan los ataques y voy a hacer un berrinche cada vez que me sienta atacada.

Ahí estaba su actitud arrogante otra vez ¿Acaso era una disculpa? Si eso era aquella chica debía mejorar grandemente.


End file.
